beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Dickenson
Stanley A. Dickenson (大転寺小五郎 Daitenji Kogoro) is the Chairman of the official Beyblading Committee, the BBA. Physical Appearance Mr. Dickenson is an elderly man with a long white mustache and bushy white eyebrows. He wears a dark grey bowler hat with a red stripe, a pair of small eyeglasses, and a white work-shirt with a red bow tie. Over his shirt he wears a dark-grey suit with a golden button. He usually carries a brown cane with him. In V-Force and G-Revolution, Mr. Dickenson's suit is a darker shade of grey, his facial hair became a grayish-white and his red bow tie is now a periwinkle tie, along with the stripe on his hat. Personality & Characteristics While he has an easygoing personality, he is not easily swayed. In order to encourage Tyson's growth, he tricks them into travelling around Europe in order to fight the champions. He does a lot of behind-the-scenes work. He, along with other important people among the association, decide when and where tournaments will be held. He announces them to the teams and arranges it so that they can have access to them. He was probably the one who suggested to form a team out of the four finalists (Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray) of the Japanese regional tournament: the Bladebreakers. During championship battles, if he notices that a particular match has gone too far (for instance, if the Bladers are about to collapse), the Blader DJ has to ask for his permission before ending the Beybattle. He also supports Beyblading to the best of his ability. When Tala was hospitalized after his battle against Garland, he often stayed by his side. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Mr. Dickenson is first introduced in Take it to the Max as the Chairman of the BBA. He recruits Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny for his BBA Team: the Bladebreakers. He accompanies the boys at the Asian and American Tournaments alongside Tyson's grandfather, Ryu. By the time the Bladebreakers were traveling to the finals in Russia, their boat docks in Europe, causing Mr. Dickenson (who was in disguise) to convince them to leave the boat in order to learn and explore European blading styles on their own terms while the boat itself sails away. Once they got to Russia, Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's grandfather, and his father, Tatsuya Granger, arrive to support the team for the finals. They also explained that the team was formed in the first place to take down the BIOVOLT corporation, led by Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari and his right-hand man, Boris Balkov, who previously ran into Tyson's father for information on his archaeological studies on bit-beasts. Beyblade: V-Force In this season, it was revealed that when he was younger, he was a scientist and his work involved Bit-Beasts. Mr. Dickenson continues his role as BBA Chairman throughout the season and often was around for the Bladebreakers when they needed him. Dr. B tries to persuade Mr. Dickenson to compete with the Blade Breakers, but Mr. Dickenson has Team Psykick play against members of the BBA training team. Team Psykick wins and gets the chance to compete against the Blade Breakers. Mr. Dickenson leases the Blade Breakers a bus to take them to the stadium to fight Psykicks, but the bus company has no lease from the Blade Breakers. Mr. Dickenson is doing everything to find the Blade Breakers. With Kenny's help from the lighthouse, Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandfather fly over Psykick Island and find the Blade Breakers. Back at home, Mr. Dickenson visits Tyson at the hospital, where the rest of the team stayed. He apologizes to the BBA team for having to go through so much. By minibus, they drive to Mr. Dickenson's old lab . Mr. Dickenson shows the Blade Breakers the place where he once studied such a strange rock 30 years ago. He has not been rich at this time and the BBA has not existed yet. Mr. Dickenson and his colleague Dr. Zagart worked together, but this has disappeared one night with the rock and all the research results without a trace. Mr. Dickenson had not heard from him since. Max conjectures that this Dr. Zagart may have something to do with the theft of the rock from the Judy lab. Therefore, Mr. Dickenson decides to seek Zagart. However, the search for Dr. med. Zagart unsuccessful. However, Mr. Dickenson finds out that bit-beasts have been trapped in the stone. However, he is not yet clear why and by whom they are included. Mr. Dickenson brings the Blade Breakers on the trail of Saint Shields. He eventually came across his old partner: Dr. Zagart, who was secretly aiming for the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. In the end, Dr. Zagart was defeated and reformed from his goal, presumably making amends with Mr. Dickenson in the process. Beyblade: G-Revolution Mr. Dickenson was in charge of the World Championships and revamped the Bladebreakers into the BBA Revolution. This team consisted of Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, and Tyson's brother Hiro, who coached a different BBA team before. As the Championships occurred, Boris secretly used the opportunity to take down the BBA, which would happen after the finals. As BEGA arose, the BBA was forced to shut down and leave their place to the new association. All the employees, including Mr. Dickenson, were fired. He then spent all his time in parks, feeding the few birds that came. However, when Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny (even Kai who joined later) all met in Tala's hospital room, he was the one to officially reform the old team, which now goes by the "G Revolutions". After BEGA's defeat, Mr. Dickenson reopens the BBA. Relationships Dr. Zagart His colleague and friend was Dr. Zagart. They drifted apart for unknown reasons and eventually became rivals when Dr. Zagart intended to steal the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts to turn his android son into a real boy. However, Dr. Zagart learned to love his son for who he really is and gave up this goal, making amends with Dickenson along the way. Quotes Gallery Mr. Dickenson Mr. Granger.jpg Tyson and mr dickinson.jpg Mr. Dickenson u. Dr. Zargart jünger.jpg Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png MrD09.png MrDickingson01.png MrD07.png MrD05.png E7.84.JPG Dickenson_G-Rev.jpg Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o5 1280.png RayDickingson01.png Training camp Kitchen Beyblade.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 300080.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 954067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 691033.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 818240.jpg Beyblade - The Movie - Majestics Arc Season 1 8440833.jpg Trivia de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BBA Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters